Media
The purpose of this section is to be a permanent archive for reference use of all media that has significance to Lady GaGa. :See the ''[http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Media_archive ''help page]'' before contributing to this section for the first time. For fan sites, see [[links|''links]]. '' Online articles 2006 *The Cornell Daily Sun - Review from Slope Radio 2007 *add one 2008 *(JULY 22) Short and Sweet NYC - The Interview: Lady Ga Ga *(JUNE) About.com - Interview *(AUGUST 22) Métro Montréal : Lady GaGa: Celle qui sait où elle va *(NOVEMBER 18) Seattle Music - Lady GaGa:Some Like It PoP 2009 * (JANUARY 14) Pollstar - Life’s A Ball For Lady GaGa * (FEBRUARY 9) Entertainment Weekly - Going GaGa (Lady GaGa's great art) * (17 MARCH ) Spin.com - Lady GaGa Impress in Seattle! * (28 MARCH) LeBuzz.info - Lady Gaga débarque à Montréal! * (APRIL) ASOS Women's Magazine - New York Doll * (MAY 1) The Age - Going GaGa Online videos 2008 *(MAY 20) YoungHollywood - Lady GaGa's Outlandish Performance *(MAY 21) All Acess - Maniatv *(JULY 7) MTV Buzz Worthy *(SEPTEMBER 2) WatchMojo.com *(OCTOBER 29) Young Hollywood - Behind Poker Face 2009 *(FEBRUARY 10) DASDING.tv Magazines 2007 * (AUG 13) WWDMonday - Going Gaga 2008 *(AUGUST 8) HX Magazine (Cover) - Interview *(JUN 09) In Touch Weekly *(JUL 07) RWD Magazine (UK) - Going GaGa... *(SEPTEMBER 23) CITY Magazine (Mag Mick Rock Shoot) *(NOV 10) Metromix.com *(NOV 19) TDink.com *(NOV 22) Billboard *(NOV 29) Us Weekly - Pop's new dance diva is here *(DEC) Vainstyle December 2009 * (WINTER) Creamworld Magazine (Canada) * (WINTER) Wound Magazine 5 - The famous Lady Gaga * (MARCH ??) Star Club (France) - Fashionissime... Lady Gaga * (MARCH 14) Oops ! (France) - InterviOops Lady Gaga * (MARCH 15) Fabulous Issue 58 * (APRIL) Blender - Collect Call From... Lady Gaga * (APRIL) Parlour Magazine - Issue 1, volume 2 * (MAY 4) more! - 'I'm a disaster with man' Newspapers 2008 *(JUN 18) Dallas Voice *(JUN 26) The Times of Malta *(JUN 30) San Francisco Examiner 2009 * (JAN 22) The Guardian (UK) - 'I've felt famous my whole life' * (FEB 05) The Canberra Times - Going GaGa * (FEB 21) La Presse (Canada) - Lady Gaga enfant de la pop Radio 2008 *(MAY 14) SIRIUS Satelite Radio's Playboy Radio Channel (Channel 198) *(JUL 22) 99 FM (CA) *(JUL 22) CIDC-FM (Z103.5) (CA) *(JULY 20?) Proud FM 103.9 (CA) *(AUG 13) Wired 96.5 (with Akon) (US) *(AUG 18) B96 (with Akon) (US) *(AUG 20) CFXJ-FM (Flow 93.5) (CA) *(SEP 06) The Edge' Radio - The Night Show (US) *(SEP 24) Nova 96.9 (Australia) *(NOV 15) Z100 @ JoJo On The Radio (US) *(NOV 18) 91.7 The Bounce (Canada) *(DEC 5) 107.5 (US) - The River’s Morning Show *(???) MOViN 99.7 (US) *(AUG 29) Big FM (Germany) 2009 *(JAN 16) BBC Radio 1 - The Scott Mills Show (UK) *(JAN 27) Mix93 (US) *(JAN 28) 2DAY FM (Australia) *(FEB 10) Radio (Germany) '(*)' *(FEB 24) Fun Radio (France) '(*)' *(FEB 25) NRJ (France) '(*)' *(MAR 01) Europe 1 (France) *(MAR 02) TBA (missing) *(MAR 10) 102.7 KIISFM (US) '(*)' *(MAR 12) Channel 933 (US) *(MAR 13) Blazin' 98.9 (US) *(MAR 14) WILD 94.9 (US) *(MAR 14) MOViN 99.7 (US) *(MAR 14) Energy 92.7 FM (US) *(MAR 16) Kube 93 (US) *(MAR 16) 106.1 KISS FM (US) *(MAR 17) Z100 (US) *(MAR 17) Jammin' 107.5 (US) *(MAR 18) Virgin Radio (Canada) *(MAR 22) KS 107.5 FM (US) *(MAR 23) KDWB-101.3 (US) *(MAR 24) B96 (US) '(*)' *(MAR 27) Hot 89.9 FM (CA) *(MAR 28) CKOI (CA) *(APR 06) Power953 (US) *(APRIL 08) 99.3 FLZ (US) *(APRIL 09) Q100 (US) *(APRIL 09) 95.5 The Beat (US) *(APRIL 22) 95.8 Capital Radio (UK) '(*)' *(APRIL 27) Fun Radio (France)' (*)' *(APRIL 28) SWR3 (Germany) *(MAY 6) Bobby Bones Show (US) *(MAY 9) KDND 107.9 The End (US) *(MAY 21) Nova 96.9 (Australia) ' (*)' *(MAY 25) 2Day 104.1 (Australia) *(MAY 27) InterFM (Tokyo, Japan) *(JULY 2) SPIN South West (Ireland) *(JULY 20) 3 Voor 12 (Amsterdam) *(SEPT 9) 6/9 NRJ (France)' (*)' *(SEPT 9) Fun Radio (France) *(SEPT 26) 98.5 KLUC (Las Vegas, US) *(SEPT 27) AJ in the morning (San Diego, US) *(SEPT 28) 106.1 KISS FM (US) *(SEPT 29) KDND 107.9 The End (US) *(OCTO 26) KISS 106.1 (Dallas, US) *(OCTO 26) KISS 98.5 (US) *(OCTO 26) 104.1 KRBE Roula & Ryan (Dallas, US) *(OCTO 27) Z100 (New York, US) *(OCTO 27) 92.3 Now (New York, US) *(OCTO 28) 102.7 Ryan Seacrest - KIIS FM (US) *(OCTO 28) B96 (Chicago, US) *(OCTO 29) Morning Zoo 97.1 ZHT (US) *(OCTO 30) 96.1 Kiss FM, Morning Freak Show (US) *(OCTO 30) Billy Bush show (US) *(OCTO 31) HOT 100.5 FM (US) 2010 *(JAN 13) 95.5 Mojo In The Morning ''(Detroit, US) *(FEB 5) 106.1 BLI in THe Morning (Long Island, US) *(FEB 5) 106.1 KISS-FM'' (Dallas, US)'' *(FEB 5) 97.1 AMP (Los Angeles, US) *(FEB 5) 102.7 KIIS-FM (Los Angeles, US) *(FEB 8) 104.7 Kiss FM (Phoenix, US) (*)Played an acoustic set TV shows :See Live Performances , interviews only are listed here. 2008 *(SEPTEMBER 6) The Hills on MTV (Just Dance) *(SEPTEMBER 30) Gossip Girls on CW - PK 9/30/2008 (Poker Face) 2009 *(FEBRUARY 19) VIVA Live (Germany) *(APRIL 21) BBC Breakfast on BBC1 *(MAY 10) "笑っていいとも!" (waratte iitemo on Fuji TV) (Japan) *(JULY 25) RTL Boulevard (Germany) *(SEPTEMBER 9) "On n'est pas couché" (France) *(SEPTEMBER 10) "Taratata" (France) *(NOVEMBER) The X Factor - Bad Romance (UK) *(NOVEMBER 3) On The Record on Fuse TV (US) *(NOVEMBER 3) It's On With Alexa Chung on MTV (US) *(NOVEMBER 3) 106 & Park on BET (US) Awards 2009 *BRIT Awards Other 2009 *(MARCH 29) MusiquePlus - Deux jours dans le monde de Lady GaGa, la nouvelle diva qui dérange (CANADA - TV) Category:Media